


Love, is only once

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Fantasy, Flowers, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sad, brokenstory, characterdeath, deadlove, fantasytown, lordsehun, newlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: A couple moves into a new town and gets very intrigued about the Lord that owns the land. Their curiosity brings them to the know the story of the town.





	Love, is only once

Lakeshore is a small peaceful town owned by Lord Sehun. The whole land had belonged to his family and since centuries, his family had been expanding their lands into small a township. At first, there were only ten houses but now there are almost hundred houses. The people of the town have their own business where they travel to the bigger town and sell their crafts and plantations for money. The Lord has always been generous with funding the people since the first up to Lord Sehun. They would always help their people with money and expand their business for the prosperity of the town. Lord Sehun emphasises on keeping the income fixed and flowing for the betterment of each families.

 

 

A new family walks into the town of Lakeshore. Everyone in the town stares at the new couple and being the humble, curious people, they ask the new couple their purpose. The couple extends their gratefulness to the people and explains their purpose. They had come to live in the town, wanting to escape the busy life of the city. People of Lakeshore gather around to hear more about the couples’ life in the busy town. The couple are known as Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol used to work in an automobile company and Baekhyun used to work in manufacturing company. Both held a big position in their respective fields. One of the older members of Lakeshore questions them about their decision to move out of the town and Chanyeol smiles warmly as he seeks out for Baekhyun’s hand. The couple wants to expand their family, and being in town with their jobs and stressful daily life, it is hard for them. They have been married for years.

 

 

At the mention of a child, people of Lakeshore show signs of sadness which injects the couples’ curiosity. Not wanting to meddle in their business, Chanyeol asks if there’s a place they could rent. “You have to meet Lord Sehun. He has to know about your presence here.”

 

“Lord Sehun?” Baekhyun asks questioningly. He looks at Chanyeol and Chanyeol shrugs. “He owns this land and everything here is his.” Baekhyun looks sceptical and asks more about the Lord. A man who had introduced himself as Kyungsoo laughs when he senses the couples’ uneasiness.

 

“Do not worry.” Kyungsoo mentions, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder warmly. Baekhyun looks at the slightly shorter man and smiles hoping that he is saying the truth. Chanyeol too, looks at Kyungsoo with hopes. “Lord Sehun is just about your age.” The couple share a secret look at gapes at Kyungsoo and again the shorter man, chuckles. “He is the nicest man we have ever seen and there’s no comparison to how big his heart is.”

 

“Tell us about him.” Baekhyun encourages Kyungsoo to tell more about the Lord. “For now, you only need to know that he is not as old as you think he is and he has a heart as big as the universe.” Baekhyun whines as Kyungsoo gestures them to follow him towards the Lord’s house.

 

 

Along the way, the couple looks around the town. The ambiance is calm and peaceful. It is obvious that the township is built from the very early years. They could see the olden houses and the architecture of each era could be seen in every part of the village. Some houses are built with strong and big woods and some are made of bricks and stones and the further they walk towards the Lord’s house, they get into the deeper part of the town. Tall and huge trees surround them, giving them a calming shade from the sunlight. Everything feels so perfect.

 

“How old is this place?” Baekhyun breaks the silence, asking Kyungsoo who is leading them. Kyungsoo hums, counting with his fingers, “I am not sure, but Lord Sehun is the tenth generation of the Oh.”

 

“Wow that sounds very long.” Chanyeol mumbles, pinching Baekhyun’s side to show his husband the gates. They start seeing a huge gated compound and vast greenery. “Leaving the city was indeed the best decision.” Baekhyun talks, as he starts feeling the bubble in his heart and the positivity in his mind. They walk into the compound, over a stone path that separates the garden and the vast field of greenery. A huge mansion stands at the very end on the path and the town couple stares at the architecture in awe.

 

The mansion, from the outside looks elegant and lavish. It also has the warmth and cosiness around it and it spreads the security around its people. It has been built with bricks and wood, decorated with huge and tall windows. The windows let in just enough sunlight through them. The roof is high which makes the mansion tall and proud on its ground. The whole mansion is built in an L shape and as they walk closer to the huge brown door, they could see the other end of the mansion. There’s a huge garage with two jeeps and one sports car.

 

Chanyeol whistles at the sight of the sports car and Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his husband. “Looks like Lord Sehun is not at home.” Kyungsoo guesses as he presses the bell, waiting for the door to be opened. A maid opens the wooden door, and smiles warmly to each of them. “Is the Lord home?” Kyungsoo asks when the maid guides them to the waiting hall and another maid serves them warm tea immediately.

 

“Lord Oh is out at the town.” The maid informs and Kyungsoo shows understanding of the Lord’s purpose at town. Chanyeol and Baekhyun share a look and stares at the interior of the house. The painting is warm, a soft colour of brown. The hallway flows into a large, wide staircase. A magnificent chandelier hangs in the middle of the staircase from the ceiling. There are rooms on the second floor and the original design on the walls remains. Along the way from the main door, there’s a sitting room, a fireplace and a few large doors which leads to the dining room and a workplace. The design of the mansion is simple. Baekhyun brings his eyes to the pictures on the wall. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun’s gaze and looks at the pictures on the walls. “Go ahead.” Kyungsoo encourages and the couple stands to have a closer look.

 

“Those are all the ancestors.” Kyungsoo informs as the couple walk pass drawings and pictures of the previous Lords. “I am so curious to look at this young Lord.” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes searching for new pictures but there are none. He hears Kyungsoo chuckling and turns to look at the man on the couch. “There won’t be any.”

 

“Why not?” Chanyeol asks, getting back on the couch and takes a sip from his cup of tea. Chanyeol shifts awkwardly when the maid refills his cup of tea again and he glances at Baekhyun who is immersed in a painting above the fireplace. “Lord Sehun hates pictures.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, “Typical men.” Kyungsoo laughs along and they wait for the Lord to be back. However halfway, Kyungsoo excuses himself and leaves the couple alone in the huge sitting room. “Lord Oh is on his way back.” A maid informs them and they thank her politely.

 

“You think will he let us stay here?” Baekhyun whispers to Chanyeol as he leans against Chanyeol’s side. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. He caresses the wedding band around Baekhyun’s ring finger, “He sounds like a nice person and everyone seems to love him. I am sure he will let us in.” Chanyeol replies, hoping for the best.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Chanyeol wakes Baekhyun up when he hears a car driving over the stone path. Baekhyun had fallen asleep while waiting for the Lord and Chanyeol had kept himself busy on his phone, playing a game he installed days ago. The maid returns to inform them the arrival of the Lord and both of them stands, to meet the Lord. The huge wooden door opens and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun hear a soft thank you. The sound of sleek shoes taps along the floor towards them. “I heard about you both.” Lord Sehun says, extending his hand to Chanyeol for a shake. Chanyeol takes the Lord’s hand and politely, “I am Chanyeol and this is my husband, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol introduces and Lord Sehun extends his hand towards Baekhyun. They sit back when the lord gestures them to have a sit.

 

 

Baekhyun eyes the Lord who is young as said. Lord Sehun has his legs crossed when he sits in front of them. He’s wearing a simple shirt with pants and his shoes are branded. His good looks are a blessing from his ancestors. Lord Oh Sehun is charming and handsome. His pale face, sharp eyes, high nose bridge and cute lips has Baekhyun admiring the Lord’s face for some time. “I have been told that you both are looking for a place to stay.” Baekhyun nods eagerly and Chanyeol remains humble next to him. “If you could…” Chanyeol starts and the Lord calls for someone. A man in black suit appears, “Get someone to clean the house in Lot 10 and take them there once it’s ready.” Lord Sehun tells and the man nods, leaving them alone. 

 

 

“There is one nearby here but it is quite far from the main town. It will be a little troublesome.” Lord Sehun says apologetically and Chanyeol waves his huge hands, “No it doesn’t matter. We came here for a change and this is perfect.”

 

“Thank you Lord Sehun. How much should we pay for the house?” Baekhyun asks, mentally putting a price for the rent. He then cowers on his seat when the Lord stares right into his eyes with a frown. “I don’t take rents.” The lord answers and Chanyeol apologizes for their rudeness instantly and explains the rent culture in town.

 

“I know about it.” Lord Sehun tells, “But I don’t collect it. The houses here are not built by me but everyone. So there’s no need to pay rents.”

 

“It feels really awkward but we really appreciate it.” Baekhyun speaks, taking a deep breath as he looks at Chanyeol. Lord Sehun stands, and the couple follows. “Come, I’ll show you the house.”

 

 

They follow after the Lord, walking out of the mansion. They agreed when the Lord suggests walking. “He is as tall as you are.” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s ears after forcing Chanyeol to lower his head to him. “You are the short one here.” Chanyeol tells, laughing and the Lord turns around to look at them, asking them how long they have been married. “Three.” Chanyeol answers the Lord and receives a smile. Baekhyun catches the loneliness behind the smile and braves himself to ask, “Are you married Lord Oh Sehun?” Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun, surprised at his husband question.

 

“Yes, I am.” The Lord answers and Baekhyun can’t seem to keep his curiosity in his mind. “Your spouse?”

 

There’s a silence for some time and this time Chanyeol glares harder at Baekhyun, shaking his head, “He’s away.” Lord Sehun answers and before Baekhyun could ask more private questions, Chanyeol asks about jobs around the town, thinking of a way he could contribute to the town as a repay for the house they will be staying. Baekhyun sulks when Lord Sehun answers and tells Chanyeol about the works around the town and the help everyone would be happy to get. Chanyeol promises to look for something and help around.

 

Baekhyun squeals when a house comes to his sight. It’s a small wooden house with wooden window and two huge trees at the sides. Lord Sehun laughs when Baekhyun dashes to the house to look around it. “I am sorry for his rudeness Lord Sehun.” Both tall men stand side by side, watching Baekhyun show his excitement for the perfect house. Lord Sehun chuckles lowering his head, “My husband is like that too.”  Chanyeol joins Baekhyun when the Lord passes them the keys and they unlock the wooden door. Baekhyun has his mouth open wide and Chanyeol can’t seem to keep his gratitude hidden.

 

Lord Sehun walks around the small house to check the condition of the house himself. He walks in the rooms to inspect the roofs and the windows. He then walks into the kitchen to look around and lastly the bathroom. “Please let me know if anything is wrong. There could be leakage there and here since it’s a wooden house.” Lord Sehun walks out of the house, telling the couple. He gives one look over and looks at the couple with a warm smile, “Welcome to Lakeshore.”

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Don’t you think something is up with the Lord?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol who is busy rearranging the table in their dining. Baekhyun leans casually against the kitchen counter looking at Chanyeol who is doing some hand movements. Chanyeol grunts, looking at Baekhyun but doesn’t answer immediately. Chanyeol moves to change the table’s position and he answers Baekhyun, “What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks back, finally looking at his smaller husband.

 

 

Baekhyun joins Chanyeol at the table and pulls a chair out, sitting comfortably. Chanyeol too, joins beside Baekhyun and cups his face with a sigh. “His eyes,” Baekhyun tells, supporting his head on his hand and stares at Chanyeol. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “He looks like that kind of person. He looks like he has no feelings but there’s a lot in him.” Chanyeol says, knowing how certain man like to carry themselves.

 

 

“No.” Baekhyun denies, shaking his head. “His feelings are dead in him.” Baekhyun recognizes those emotions. He had seen it in one of his colleagues and the reason was heart break.

 

Chanyeol gapes at Baekhyun, eyes wide. “You are overthinking.” Chanyeol tells, getting up to get a glass of water. Chanyeol mentally thanked the Lord and the person who cleaned the house for stocking them some food and water. He turns to look at Baekhyun who has his thinking face. Chanyeol hums, admiring his husband. Baekhyun looks so casual, not like his usual tensed-self. The Baekhyun now looks like the Baekhyun he fell in love with back in college. Lakeshore is bringing his happy Baekhyun back.

 

“Come on… Let’s go get our car and things.” Chanyeol suggests taking Baekhyun’s mind off the Lord. Baekhyun agrees immediately, at the same time grumbling about how he forgot about their car and clothes. Chanyeol laughs reminding Baekhyun that this is not the first time he forgotten something.

 

 

They walk back to where they parked their car and passes through the Lord’s mansion once again. Baekhyun looks at the vast greenery and the huge trees that line beautifully around it. There’s a small garden and Baekhyun pauses when he spots the Lord leaning against one of the trees looking at the garden. Lord Sehun looks deep in thought. Even from far, Baekhyun could feel the Lord’s loneliness. Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol and tell his husband to also see, but the taller man is metres away from him. With a sigh, Baekhyun jogs towards his husband but his eyes decided to look at the Lord once again. His curiosity doubles about the Lord.

 

 

In the town the couple greets the elderly and they stops to answer every question especially where they are staying and if they have food for the night. Baekhyun had politely declined a woman’s offer for food saying that they would want to explore the shops around the town and will have dinner in town. The woman then tells them to not hesitate to ask for help. “It’s really weird.” Chanyeol mumbles when they reach their car. “What is?” Baekhyun asks back, getting inside to the passenger’s seat. Chanyeol turns the ignition on and drives off, “People are so friendly here and I feel uncomfortable.” He replies, sounding so worried. Baekhyun chuckles, dusting his pants and tells Chanyeol he feels the same, “But we will get used to it.”

 

 

\--//--

 

 

They did get used to the people of Lakeshore. Chanyeol and Baekhyun adapted the culture of Lakeshore people and had them realizing how selfish people in town are. Every morning the couple would walk to the town and have breakfast with a few other people. They would talk about things they want to know about the town. Chanyeol then will excuse himself and join Kyungsoo who has offered him a place to work at the small repair shop at the other end of the town. Being an ex-automobile company worker, Chanyeol puts his knowledge and magic to great use by repairing Lakeshore’s vehicles. The people of Lakeshore grew fonder of the couple with Baekhyun helping in the nursery.

 

 

Lord Sehun would visit the repair shop once in a while to ask Chanyeol about cars and Chanyeol is always very happy and humble to explain to the Lord. “My husband is the one who is very well versed with cars. I just get whatever he wants.” Lord Sehun explains and again Chanyeol notices the caged emotions in the Lord’s eyes. “Is he not back yet?” Chanyeol asks and Lord Sehun shakes his head.

 

 

“You must miss him so much.” Chanyeol speaks, knowing how it feels to miss someone you love so much. He could feel Lord Sehun’s love for his husband.

 

“Too much.” Lord Sehun answers sadly. Chanyeol starts to feel bad for the Lord, hoping that he could be a help to reunite the lovers. He asks Lord Sehun if there’s any way he could help, “This is something I must do myself.” The Lord answers and bids Chanyeol goodbye.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol announces his presence and removes his shoes. He hears Baekhyun’s voice from the kitchen and makes his way to engulf Baekhyun in a hug. “What happened? Is everything alright?” Baekhyun asks, hugging Chanyeol back. He looks up to see Chanyeol staring at him with words that are so heavy with emotions. “I love you.” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun and lowers to kiss his husband. Baekhyun kisses back but pulls apart to ask about the sudden behaviour. Chanyeol shakes his head, assuring Baekhyun that nothing happened to him. “I met Lord Sehun today and he talked about how his husband is well versed about cars. He sounded like he missed his husband so much so I asked if the husband is back.”

 

 

“What did he say?” Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol doesn’t continue, “Lord Sehun shook his head. Baek… he looked so miserably in love. He misses his husband so much. His eyes… They say it all.” Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol when he understands his husband’s emotions. They stand in each other’s embrace, lost in thoughts for a long time.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Do you think you could prepare dinner? I was thinking to invite Kyungsoo since had been a great help since we came?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as they lie in each other’s embrace, too lazy to get out of the bed and prepare breakfast. It’s Saturday and the people of Lakeshore would laze around and only get back to work on Monday. When they were in town, one of them would be working on Saturdays and on Sunday they will be dead in the house hoping for more rest. “I was thinking the same.” Baekhyun mumbles, wrapping himself to his husband’s huge body. “Should I invite him over?” Chanyeol asks and when Baekhyun agrees with nods and a hum, he plans for the dinner.

 

They met the shorter male in town buying some breads and the other has accepted their offer with the warmest smile and gratitude. Chanyeol and Baekhyun gets excited since it is the first time they are inviting someone who isn’t of their circle of friends. It was a blooming friendship with trust and the couple feel the need to nurture the relationship in the best possible way.

 

Night came quickly in the new house. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are busy preparing dishes for Kyungsoo. The couple who previously had no time to do all the cooking and cleaning together feels like young lovers again at Lakeshore. They cherish each moment, saying I love you and fights unnecessarily. Baekhyun rushes to get the door when he hears the knock and Kyungsoo greets them with his lovely smile. Baekhyun remains stunt at the door when Kyungsoo hands him a pot of mushroom soup. “This is….” Baekhyun takes the pot and invites Kyungsoo in. Kyungsoo chuckles, “It’s the culture here.”

 

“You all are really from different world.” Chanyeol’s deep voice vibrates through the small kitchen and Baekhyun agrees immediately. “This has been the way since the first Oh.” Kyungsoo answers, following Baekhyun to the kitchen. He thank them for preparing so much and the couple denies saying that they made a lot for themselves not Kyungsoo.

 

“I am curious…” Baekhyun starts when they sit next to one another around the small dining table. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo perks up to Baekhyun, “What’s up with Lord Sehun?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, “What is?”

 

“He has the lonely, unrequited love aura in his eyes.” Baekhyun says, giving Chanyeol a piece of chicken from the stew and he finds another and gives it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles sadly, putting the oil fried cabbage for himself. “There’s so much to his story.” Kyungsoo says and passes the vegetable to Baekhyun. “Actually his story is Lakeshore’s story. It’s a part of us and we somehow mourn along with him.”

 

“Mourn?” Chanyeol couldn’t hide the surprise in his eyes. Kyungsoo nods, “The story goes back to three years ago and even before that…” Kyungsoo starts in between his spoonful of rice. Chanyeol and Baekhyun listens while they eat theirs but the interest on Lord Sehun’s story wins over their desire for food.

 

 

 

[Flashback]

 

 

 

Lakeshore is the most beautiful town. Any eyes that see Lakeshore would fall in love with its beauty and the grace in the air. Lakeshore has a playful charm, it’s in the air. Flowers blooms at every part of Lakeshore. Every part and every corner of Lakeshore, there are flowers of various colours and beauty. People of Lakeshore became flower lovers for one reason; a person named Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin loves flowers. Both beauties can never be separated from one another. Kim Jongin’s beauty makes flowers bow down in shame but the man gives the flowers their pride back by loving them.

 

Kim Jongin is Lord Oh Sehun’s husband. Their love story is like a fairy-tale for the people of Lakeshore. Beautiful sun kissed skin, tender eyes and smile that blinds charmed the Lord. No one would have guessed that the Lord would fall in love with one of them but it happened. A simple gesture and pure love brought them together.

 

People of Lakeshore were the witnesses for their blooming relationship. It was a fine day, Lord Sehun walked to town to meet and greet some of the people and there he saw a man of his age, playing with children. He stands in the middle of the tarred road to watch the young man. After minutes of watching, the other had noticed Sehun’s presence and starts to blush, nodding slightly to show respect. Sehun walks away, but his eyes remains on the young man. Sehun is curious of who the young man could be. He knew each and everyone but he didn’t recognise the young man. Sehun asked, and he’s being told that the young man is Grandpa Kim’s grandchild.

 

Days of watching and blushing, Sehun finally braves himself to talk to Kim Jongin. Their mutual like over small things brought them closer. People could see them walking together, drinking coffee together and even laugh together. There are times where Lord Sehun would bring Jongin flowers and Jongin would plant them back at random places around the small town. At first, Lord Sehun finds Jongin’s re-planting habit weird but when he notices the beauty about plants, especially with Jongin, he would give the other various types of flowers.

 

 

 

“Sehun!” Jongin shouts and gets into fits of laughter. He falls on his bottom and starts to wipe the tears that gather near his eyes. Sehun turns around to look at Jongin with a pout and eyes begging for help. “Help me…” Sehun says and Jongin starts to laughs again, getting up on his legs with Sehun’s help. He dusts his pants and looks up to the mango tree. “How long more are we going to do this Sehun?” Jongin asks, eyeing a mango and picks a stone.

 

“Until I get one.” Sehun tells, and he laughs when Jongin makes funny faces at him. “You can easily buy them, saves us the trouble.” Jongin suggests and Sehun shakes his finger, “No.”

 

 

“I like spending time with you, so this is one way of it. Now stop talking and help me.” Jongin shakes his head, but smiles widely. He aims at the mango and throws the stone at it. “Oh my God!” he screams and jumps around. Sehun rushes to pick the mango and gives it to Jongin.

 

“Let’s eat.” Sehun says and drags Jongin into his huge kitchen. Jongin hesitates when he enters the kitchen. “I don’t think it’s appropriate.” Jongin mumbles, standing awkwardly at the kitchen door. Sehun looks at Jongin with a frown, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I am nobody Sehun… You…”

 

Sehun walks towards Jongin, holding the other by his arms, “You are my somebody Jongin.” Sehun whispers loud enough for both of them to hear. Jongin shakes his head, “No… You and me… It’s giving me so much hope.” Jongin says sadly, looking into Sehun’s eyes.

 

“Those are not false hope, Jongin.” Sehun says, leaning his forehead against Jongin’s. “I like you. I really do. A lot.”

 

“I like you too.” Jongin whispers back and Sehun leans in for their first kiss.

 

 

A month later, Lord Oh Sehun proposes Jongin in front of everyone during the first autumn festival and the whole town rejoices for their Lord. Everyone gets ready for the wedding and helps around with preparations. Exactly one week after that, Kim Jongin becomes one with Lord Sehun. Everyone blesses the couple. Their love for each other is the reason the town is happy. The love Lord Sehun has for Jongin sparks everyone’s love for their partners and Jongin, the happiness in his eyes sparkles like the stars in the sky. Their happiness is everyone’s happiness.

 

 

Jongin doesn’t interfere much with Sehun’s work and keeps himself busy by making his own garden in Sehun’s huge lawn. He starts by mowing the lawn. He then chooses a nice spot to make his own garden and he chooses to build three feet tall wall around a huge tree. He takes a great space around the tree. Some of the maids help Jongin get the bricks and cement but he chases them off when they decide to help him more. In less than a week, the wall is up.

 

Sehun doesn’t know about the garden. He is aware of Jongin doing something in the lawn but he doesn’t know about the garden. Jongin would shut Sehun up when Sehun asks about it and tells Sehun it’s a surprise. Respecting Jongin’s surprise, Sehun keeps his desires to take sneak away.

 

Slowly, Jongin starts planting flowers. He plants mostly red flowers; Zinnias, Moulin Rogue, Red Carnation, Dahlia, Peony and Red Roses. They all speak of romance, deep love, lasting love and elegance. Jongin plants then with a hope that love will last through the flowers.

 

Jongin calls for the maid and asks them to find someone who could build him a wooden swing. The next day, a man appears and takes measurements for Jongin’s desired swing. Jongin gets surprised when the same man returns in the evening with his swing. The man had informed that he was free and making a swing wasn’t difficult at all. Jongin helps the man to hang to swing on the tree branch. When it’s finally done, Jongin tries for himself.

 

 

“Where are you taking me, Jongin?” Sehun grumbles when Jongin blindfolds him and guides him to somewhere he can’t see. “Surprise for you…” Jongin chuckles and leads Sehun carefully. Sehun feels the sunlight on his skin and takes a guess that Jongin wants to show him the work he has done in the lawn. “Ready?” he hears Jongin ask and Sehun nods enthusiastically.

 

 

Jongin removes Sehun’s blindfolds and waits for his husband to adjust to the light. He watches Sehun’s expression change into various emotions; shock and appreciation is one of it. Sehun walks closer to each flower and touches it lovingly and looks around with eyes so soft and tender. “I am so speechless, love.” Sehun speaks and Jongin smiles, understanding Sehun. All those flowering plants are fully grown. “There’s so much beauty here…” Sehun tells, pulling Jongin closer to him. He moves the hair that hides Jongin’s eyes and looks directly into Jongin’s brown orbs. Jongin brings his hands to cup Sehun’s cheeks and slowly leans in to capture those small lips. They kiss softly, moulding each other’s lips. “Yet, you are my most beautiful.” Sehun whispers and kisses Jongin again. Their soft kiss slowly turns into a passionate love making kiss and Jongin pants weakly in Sehun’s arms. “Will you make love to me today?” Jongin asks, wanting Sehun to take the lead. For a second Sehun hesitates because it was always Jongin doing it but the look it Jongin’s eyes had Sehun agreeing “Sure.”

 

 

 

One day, Sehun returns home and searches for Jongin. He panics when Jongin is nowhere to be found. One of the maids informs him that Jongin is in the garden and Sehun rushes to see Jongin. As soon as Sehun reaches the garden he pulls Jongin up and hugs Jongin tightly. “What’s wrong?” Jongin asks, and Sehun had whined that Jongin is always in the garden forgetting about him. Jongin denies it, hitting Sehun’s chest angrily. To soothe Jongin’s anger, Sehun asks Jongin to sit on the swing and Jongin does as told. He pushes Jongin lightly and Jongin looks up to him, “I will never forget you, Sehun.” Jongin looks into Sehun’s eyes softly. Sehun looks apologetic but Jongin knows there’s more to it. “I am sorry… it was just a joke.” Sehun says, holding the swing to look into Jongin’s sad eyes. “I couldn’t find you, I panicked. The thought of coming home and not seeing you scares me. I don’t think I can live without you Jongin.” Sehun expresses his worry. The fear thunders in his heart, hitting his chest bone in a creepy way. The thought of not having Jongin fears him. Jongin stares at Sehun, taking Sehun’s hand in his. He holds the strong hand close to his chest. Sensing Jongin’s troubled mind, Sehun leans down to kiss Jongin’s forehead.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Jongin complaints of not feeling well. Sehun calls the town physician to check on Jongin’s condition and decides if there’s more to Jongin’s sickness, he will drive Jongin to the main town. The physician visits, and checks on Jongin quickly. Sehun stares at the physician anxiously and Jongin moves weakly when he is told. The physician looks at Jongin and back at Sehun, “Congratulations. We have the next Oh generation with us.”

 

 

Sehun breaks down instantly, hugging Jongin tightly whispering thousands of thank you. Jongin hugs back, surprised with the news but nothing is compared to the happiness in Sehun’s eyes and on Sehun’s face. The news is shared with everyone in town. Everyone is as happy as the couple is. They visit Jongin all the time with healthy food and tonics for him to be healthy and strong. Sehun works less and spends more time with Jongin. Every time someone visits, praising Jongin, Sehun would be the one blushing.

 

 

Their relationship grows stronger with the presence of the unborn baby. Every evening, Sehun would accompany Jongin to the garden and they would talk about things their baby should know. Sehun wants his baby to get education in town but Jongin argues, worried that their baby would love it there and not come back to serve Lakeshore. Sehun frowns but he understands what Jongin is saying. They would then argue about the gender of the baby. Sehun wants a girl, and Jongin wants a boy. “Please be twins.” Sehun mumbles, caressing Jongin’s growing stomach.

 

 

“Can we go to town?” Jongin asks Sehun, complaining that it has been some time since he last went there. Sehun drives them there and when they arrive, people of Lakeshore starts circling Jongin. Some are scolding him and some are saying its good he is out of the mansion. Jongin links his hands with Sehun and walks in a small shop to have a cup of warm tea. Sehun orders Jongin’s favourite green tea and butter toast for both of them. They are aware of everyone’s warm eyes but they are more attracted to each other’s eyes. Jongin gazes into Sehun’s eyes, “I feel so lucky, Sehun. You have no idea how lucky I feel to meet you, know you and marry you.”

 

“Don’t say things as if this is the last.” Sehun mumbles, heart beating weirdly. Jongin chuckles and shakes his head. “I better express myself… I love you so much Sehun.”

 

“I love you too, Jongin. Always and forever.”

 

 

 

[Present]

 

 

“What happened after that?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo who stopped talking all of a sudden. None of them ate their meal, too engrossed in listening Lord Sehun’s love story. Kyungsoo looks up to Baekhyun and shakes his head. He gestures towards the cold food and reminds them to get back to the food. “No…” Baekhyun argues, “Tell us… what happened to Jongin?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, keeping the spoon back aside. “Don’t tell me Lord Sehun’s husband is dead?” Chanyeol guesses and Baekhyun hits his arm, glaring at his husband’s foul mouth. Baekhyun warns Chanyeol to not say such nonsense but Kyungsoo’s fallen expression has Baekhyun questioning Chanyeol’s guess. “Is Jongin…”

 

 

“He left us all.” Kyungsoo answers sadly and the atmosphere around the dining turns sad. Chanyeol looks pale and Baekhyun looks dumbfounded. “That day… at the shop was the last time we all saw Jongin.” Kyungsoo continues but his voice breaks. “Lord Sehun went to pay for their meal and Jongin; he walked out of the shop by himself to their car.” Baekhyun could feel his own heart breaking at the possibilities of ways. He grabs Chanyeol’s arm and holds on to his husband tightly. “A child was playing in the middle of the road and from another end a truck was heading towards it.”

 

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.

 

 

“Jongin ran towards the child and pushes the child away but he wasn’t fortunate enough to escape. The crowds’ scream alerted Lord Sehun and Sehun rushed out of the shop to see Jongin lying on the road. Fresh blood was flowing from his head and his eyes shutting slowly.”

 

 

Baekhyun shivers when he feels the little bumps on his skin. His hands turn cold and he can’t find the right word to speak. Chanyeol is as shaken as Baekhyun is. There’s a respectful silence in the air for some moments. All of them seem to be lost in their own thought.

 

 

“He was alive still when Lord Sehun rushed Jongin to the hospital.” Kyungsoo continues, wiping his tears. Baekhyun too realises he had been crying. “But by the time they arrive, it was the end for Jongin.”

 

 

“The baby?” Chanyeol asks, hoping for miracles but Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Died too.”

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun grumbles when the sunlight blinds him and he turns around on the bed, hands searching for Jongin. When he can’t feel Jongin next to him he groans, unhappy about Jongin’s habit of getting up so early.

 

“Jongin close the curtains.” He says, stretching on the bed. He sighs when he hears nothing from Jongin and finally opens his eyes. He looks at the empty side of the bed, Jongin’s side of the bed. Jongin’s side of the bed is made and “I fucking miss you.” He mumbles, heart breaking into another tiny piece. He gets up and makes only his side of the bed. Sehun then walks to the wardrobe to pull a grey sweater out. He hugs the sweater, breathing in the scent that calms his broken heart. He holds it close for some time, lost in thoughts of Jongin wearing the sweater for the first time. It was the day Jongin showed him the garden.

 

 

Sehun forgets breakfast and makes his way to the garden. Jongin’s favourite flowers are still blooming. He cannot imagine how Jongin would feel if he left the garden unattended. The cool breeze that touches his skin makes Sehun smile and he opens the small gate into the garden. He squats down to check on some leaves and buds. He still remembers how Jongin would check each and every leaf, petal. Sehun used to sit and admire Jongin’s love for flowers.

 

 

“They tell us stories, Sehun.” Sehun remembers Jongin’s words about the types of flowers. “Each one of them has their own meaning and purpose.” Jongin’s words bring a small smile on Sehun’s lips.

 

Sehun stares at the different types of flowers Jongin planted, “Can you all bring me my Jongin back?” Sehun asks… voice breaking into cries and he wipes his tears away. He let himself cry, dwell in Jongin’s memories which he wished was more.

 

He plucks away one dead leave and stands up to see the swing. No one uses it anymore. Sehun isn’t the type to play swing but Jongin made him sit on it once. Sehun touches the rope, and sits on the swing. “How are you today love?” Sehun asks and his words dissolve into the air. The flowers sways slowly when wind blows. Sehun smiles, fingers combing through his hair. “I am alright.” He answers an unheard question minutes later. He then imagines Jongin nagging him about skipping breakfast, “I am not hungry, Jongin.” He says weakly. “Food tastes bad these days.” Sehun complaints, remembering every meal Jongin made him. No one cooks like Jongin and Sehun always had a great appetite when Jongin made him meals.

 

 

“You know…” Sehun talks, “There’s a new couple in town and they remind me of us.” Sehun swallows his tears and continues to tell Jongin about Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “I also heard that they are trying for a child.” Sehun wipes his tears again and grips the swing rope tightly. “Our baby boy would be three years old now.”

 

 

Sehun allows himself to cry for some moments. There are days he would cry a lot, thinking about Jongin and their child and there are days he would share nice stories. “Will you tell him… I love him so much and I apologize for not protecting him.” Sehun blames himself for what happened to Jongin but he also knows, there’s no way he could stop fate. Time will heal him slowly.

 

 

The revelation brought a thought to Sehun. “I should ask for a hospital in this town…” Sehun speaks to the air. “If we had a hospital years ago, you would be alive today Jongin.” His heart beats a new will power. Sehun stands up from the swing with a new determination. “I couldn’t save your life… both of you…” Sehun says, staring into space. “At least I can avoid someone else from suffering like me.”

 

 

Sehun takes a glance around the garden and turns to leave but his feet stops him when he spots a red rose falling off its stem. Sehun smiles, and walks to pick it up. “I love you too Jongin. See you in a while.”

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story. Not something old that i decided to upload here. hahaha. Please comment and tell me how is it and if there's any room of improvement. and also tell me if i made you cry, because i cried to myself huhuh


End file.
